Human
by IzzyFizzy29
Summary: All he wanted was a normal life. He had it with his little apartment and beautiful girlfriend. But W\weird occurances are happening around Damon and he can't explain them. It all started right after accident. Rated T for now. It's all HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Human

Around the world there was one letter being read aloud and some in secret. For it held the truth everyone denied. The difference in beings in this world were so blurred. If something scared or surprised, it was held to a certain standard. It was misread or misunderstood. Humans never accepted what they couldn't understand. So we hope and that is what this letter holds; hope for change.

_I'm only human. Its what I told myself before the accident._

_I was a teacher. I had a girlfriend. She loved me at least I thought she did. Love can be another topic for another time. But what is the meaning of Human? _

_We write songs, books and speeches about it. Human defined by this thing called the dictionary, is a person. It never told us that it was defined by race, religion, sexual preference, choices, desires or even the abilities._

_So when a person more than one. And sudden there is a mass. We are considered the people. Things happen. Events are set in motion when there is a force. One person could never do something alone. And I believe that is the way its meant to be._

_When there is something you don't understand you would ask the next person you think is qualified to answer your question. Sometimes there is some arguements made from this but never should there be violence._

_Violence is aviodable when fear isn't even planted but that is just a flaw of Human Nature. _

_The Differents are segregated because of this flaw. But we are your family, friends, your banker and the people who day to day work to keep this world the way it is. _

_We were recruited by militants around the world to be soliders of war and then sent away. It is our desire to return home one day to you. We will wait as long as it takes._

_The Patriot_


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon Salvatore was on the way home from the college.**

**He had a long day. He had stopped at a red light just blocks from his apartment he shared with his girlfriend of 2 years, Rose. He couldn't wait to see her. She always made him smiles. Before the light changed he looked up and saw a few cars pass the front of his, and his phone vibrated. he loosened his tie and threw it down on the seat next to him. It was Rose. He smiled to himself and read her text.**

_Rosey:_

_Hurry home. I have a surprise for you darling_.

_Me:_

_Yes baby ;p_

**He hadn't paid attention to the light until a long drawn out honk came from behind him. He looked back and saws a green SVU sitting there.**

**"I'm going!" He yelled. He shook his head in faux frustration and put up his hand signaling that he had heard them loud and clear.**

**He stepped on his gas and never saw the light had changed back to red. The only thing he saw were lights coming from the driver's side window. He put up his arm and waited for the inevitable impact. **

**The car slammed into his side flipping his car over. The car flipped twice before settling on the roof. He had luckily been wearing his seatbelt but it hadn't stopped his head from breaking his window as it slammed into it. The last thoughts he had was of Rosey. He couldn't feel anything. He turned his head and stared out at feet running to his car before everything finally went dark.**

…**.**

"**Thank God!" **

**Damon opened his eyes hesitantly and saw the worried face of the love of his life, Rose Mckinnley. Her face was tear stained. He wanted to know why but then it all came back to him accompanied by the worst headache he ever had.**

"**I'm so happy you're awake!"**

**He tried to reach for her but found himself unable to even touch her. His arms felt so heavy. He saw his attempt and touched his hand gently.**

**He felt his head incased in a neck brace with his head wrapped snuggly. His clothes were gone and replace by the patients gown.**

"**They gave you a lot of different medications. You were hurt very badly. You ran a red light and your car flipped twice they say."**

"**Who? Me?" He shook his head a bit and tried to look taken back her accusations. "Who the hell would do something like that?" He smiled when she looked away and laughed a bit. He always could make her laugh even when all she wanted to do was cry.**

"**So, what the damage?" He decided to get the worse of it over with.**

"**You hit your head really hard You may have a serious case of whiplash and the other guy is fine. He is just shaken up by all of this. He keeps apologizing like it was his fault."**

"**You tell him he has to pay for all of this?"**

**She raised her hand on a mock threat and smiled more. "I love you so much you know."**

"**Its why you put up with me." He made his best cheeky drugged up smile.**

"**It helps that you're cute too."**

"**Cute?…I'm perfect."**

"**Ok you really hit your head hard."**

**He smacked his lips which were dry from talking and not drinking for as long as he'd been out. "Water."**

**Rose picked up a cup and smiled. She found a bendy straw and brought it to his mouth. He thanked her. **

"**How long have I been out?"**

"**2 days."**

"**Wow."**

"**Can you get the dock, lets see when I can leave."**

**When she left he finally noticed the cards and flowers on the other side of his hospital room. No doubt from his students bribing their way with cards of wellness and what not; maybe even snuck their papers in while he was out. He wouldn't put it past Tyler Lockwood or Caroline Forbes. **

"**My life.", He groaned. He heard the click of the door and turned his head as best he could.**

**A man in a white coat came in who had superman hair. His name tag read Dr. Stefan Williams. "I see our patient is awake." **

"**No dur doc."**

"**How are you feeling, Mr. Salvatore?" He approached with a flash light.**

"**Like I got hit by car."**

"**Good because that is exactly what happened?" The doctor examined his eyes. He put a finger in front of Damon's eyes. "Follow my finger." He moved it from side to side. "Everything seems to be in working order. Now, I am going to flash this light into your eyes. If you feel uncomfortable at any moment let me know. Do you remember what happened?"**

"**You got it . " Damon chided. "I remember lights and thinking of my girlfriend Rose."**

"**Follow the light." The light made Damon squint his eyes. He looked and tried to nto shy away from the light. "You do have a slight concussion that is for certain."**

"**Glad we could check that off."**

"**There wasn't any bleeding anywhere, except the left side of your head. I will prescribe medication for the headaches. Are you experiencing any pain? And what is that pain rated on a scale from 1 to 10. 10 being the worse you have ever felt."**

"**5."**

"**Good then the meds are working. We'll continue on ****acetaminophen**** for now."**

"**Thank you Doctor." They both jumped at the feminine voice. Damon groaned.**

**Damon recognized it immediately. "Rose honey."**

**Rose rushed over and took Damon's hand. 'Don't leave me with this quack again."**

**Damon looked over. "Don't take this offensively Stefan but I never have ever liked hospitals."**

"**I see. I will leave you here to talk." Before Stefan could leave, Damon called out. "When can I leave?"**

"**Tomorrow, if you'd like. We'd like to keep you overnight to make sure you don't slip out again."**

"**Fine." **

"**Sleep is the best thing for you. So sleep and we'll check on you later to make sure you are still with us."**

"**Are we worried about he may not waking up if he sleeps?" Rose jumped up.**

"**His speech is fine and he has sensitivity to light and noises. He looks beat and we will keep a close eyes on him while he is in this ward. I promise."**

**This seemed to calm Rose some. "Could I possibly stay a bit longer?"**

"**Yes you may."**

**He walked out as the young woman sat back next to the cheeky patient and held his hand. The only region of his body not incased in something. The guy was a lucky man in more ways than one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Human

I have been thinking so much about this idea. It came to me in dream and now getting down on paper is going to be the fun part! So enjoy it!

...

Damon had been counting down to when he would leave. His brace had been removed. He'd been cleared of any spinal injury and neck or collar injuries. They served him salad and Jell-O.

He wanted to go home to his bed where he had normal food. He asked Rose to bring him a burger med rare with a large fry. Oh how he missed them! But if this was bad there had to be worse…He had avoided all nurses and other doctors. He didn't want to see anyone but Stefan. Nurses hit on him and the other doctors just bore him. He wouldn't tell him though.

"Mr. Salvatore you are on leave for a few weeks. You can't text, watch TV or even grade papers. You can't go anywhere alone either. Your sensitivity to light is no better than it was a few hours ago. So I would suggest getting an adult." Damon laughed at this. He couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he going on leave but he couldn't enjoy himself at all.

"You'll be drugged down for the next week. So you will be getting a lot of-"

"Excuse me … sorry for the interruption. But can I you know?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. If Stefan could get a dollar for how many times he had to roll his eyes, he'd be rich!

Once the Stefan finally caught on, it seemed to make him uncomfortable. "You can just not on top." Stefan sat feeling a very unorthodox conversation coming on.

Damon threw up his arms. "The first of many good things I've heard come out of your mouth since last night!" Damon saw Stefan about to leave again. He didn't want him to, "So tell me something else. Do you have a girlfriend, tag teamer or wife?"

"I have a girlfriend. And Damon what the hell is a Tag teamer?" Stefan looked away from his papers.

"Yea, it's a girl who fools around with you and other people."

"Her name is Katie." A small smirk started in the side of Stefan's mouth before it blew up into a full blown grin.

Now Damon was curious. He hadn't seen Stefan smile like that the whole time he was here. "What she look like?"

Stefan's eyes kinda went misty and he closed his eyes. "Katie has long blonde hair, big doe blue eyes, and incredible shape. She's my dream girl." Stefan opened his eyes to see Damon smiling.

"Sounds like a keeper. Is it ok that I call you Stefan? Doctor Stefan or Doctor Williams feels so drawn out."

"Sure Damon." Stefan nodded. "I have some work I have to finish Damon. But I'll be back before you leave." Just as Stefan put his hand on the door, Damon's voice came out again.

"Can I drink?"

"No Damon. Drinking one glass could throw you off your balance and you're on the ground in seconds looking drunk. The meds I'm giving you won't commune well with alcohol.'"

"I bet you're a wine kinda guy." Damon acted like he ignoring "Dr. Stefan".

Stefan just shook his head and took a seat by Damon. "Beer."

"Whiskey."

"I kinda figured you for a whiskey guy."

"Why is that?"

"You just seem like it." When Damon gave him a look he shrugged.

"So I made it through the night Stefan. When do I leave?"

"As soon as your girlfriend comes back for you." At the mention of his girlfriend, Damon's face softened.

"Can I call her?"

"Sure, but when you get out of here, don't be a stranger."

"Stefan, don't say that so loud. Someone might think you like me." Damon put his hand to his chest in mockery.

"You're a good guy Damon. It's been great getting to know you."

"You're like the only person I've let in this room. All the nurses keep giving me googley eyes."

"I respect that also about you. You have self-control."

"She's worth it."

Stefan sort of smiled to himself at the comment, "Let me go finish your check out papers and I'll be back."

"Thank you! Triple stack burger here I come!" He heard Damon yell in praise.

Stefan just shook his head and walked out. This patient was something else. He hadn't noticed where he was going and dropped all his papers on the ground. He dropped to pick them up but a feminine hand had reached for them before he could. He followed the hand to a lovely face he knew all too well.

"You're here?"

"I am." I came to see you. Its 11:30am, I was thinking maybe lunch." He admired the soft green dress she wore. It flowed down her to just above her knees. Her blond hair was curled. He just wanted to run his fingers through it. God he loved her.

"Katie I would love to but there is this patient that needs me until he checks out." She pouted looking up at him with big green eyes. "I understand."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He pulled her into him with his one free hand, surprising her. "I promise Katie, I will see you soon today. "He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He was pleased to see her eyes closed and watched them flutter back open from the loss of his lips.

"Yes Doctor." She put her hand to his face and ran it down to his chin leading him with one finger back to her lips. Just as their lips were about to touch again she stopped. "Come find me whenever you're ready." She whispered and walked away.

He smiled as she walked away and looked around to see if anyone saw that. A few nurses and doctors were close by. He decided straighten up and get back to work and nodded at them. One of them called out to him, "She's got you good man."

He kept walking towards his office, "That she does."

…

Damon watched the whole thing play out with Stefan and Blondie who he figured was Katie. The way the two had kissed said it all.

He was dying for Rosie to get back. He missed her chestnut hair and the soft green eyes. He wanted to show her just how much he missed her right now. He looked around at his room again to see a lot of the cards and flowers gone already. Rose must have taken them home.

He was thirsty again. He searched the room for the canteen of water and found it across the room. He really wanted it. He looked at the wires he was hooked up to and it was going to be impossible to move without alerting the nurses. The last one went looking for his manhood the last time she was here. Damon lay back down and figured he'd wait for Stefan. He felt something lying on his leg and looked at it. HE hadn't heard someone come in.

It was the canteen. He looked around and saw no one.

"Ok, I don't believe in ghosts or the supernatural so cut the bull shit whoever did that." He sat up for the canteen and grabbed a cup close to him. He observed the cup and saw nothing strange about the water and shrugged. He drank it and figured everything was ok with it.

Despite the strange occurrence he lay back down and fell asleep.

The next time he opened his eyes he was watching Rose sleep in a chair next to him. She had a bag at her feet. He saw cabinets open and he felt different. The annoying beeping sounds had stopped and his clothes had changed. He was in a pair of jeans and a maroon t shirt with his boots on.

"I put them on myself." He turned to see a sleepy eyed Rose. "You know it's not very easy to do that to a grown man."

"I wouldn't think so." He observed the soft tones she wore. Her forest green tank top with a big brown sweater and jeans. He tried to sit up and get out of bed.

"Not yet. "Rose jetted up and stood before Damon with her hands on his shoulders. "You can't move so fast tiger."

He saw what she meant and everything started spinning. He balanced himself with her hips. He laid his head on her chest. "I missed this spot right here." Damon nuzzled her breasts against his face.

Rose gripped his face with both hands, "Behave were still in the hospital."

"You still have that nurse outfit?" His hands ran down to her ass gripping it. "With the cherry red thong I liked so much."

Rose began the turn all shades of red, "You ripped that one remember?" She shivered as his hands ran back up her body to under her shirt, stopping on her stomach.

They both jumped as knock came from behind them. Rose turned pulling Damon's hands from under her shirt. "Come in!"

"Saved by the doctor." Damon murmured as Stefan came in with a wheelchair.

"You are all checked out Damon and you can go home."

"Yes!"

"Just one thing..."

"What?"

"You will have to leave in this." Stefan indicated the wheelchair he'd brought in.

"Fine." Stefan and Rose helped him into the chair. He had wanted to fight them on but in his state there was no fighting he could do.

"Don't be stranger Damon." Stefan handed him his card and offered his hand.

"I knew you liked me." Damon shook his hand. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Doctor for everything!" Rose hugged Stefan and placed a bag on Damon's lap. "Let's get going!"

Stefan stared on watching the lovebirds go. He was going to miss Damon but not more than the nurses who sneered at Rose as she pushed him out of the hospital doors. Maybe their paths would cross again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N: Will update in 2 days.

...

"We're home!" Rose cried as they walked into their apartment. She laid a bag she'd been carrying. Damon held on to the door taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry baby."

"I just want to get to bed now." Damon groaned.

Rose looked worried at Damon. He'd been fine in the hospital and now he was walking slower and didn't seem to want to do anything but sleep.

She guided him to their four poster bed and took his shoes off before guiding him to the pillows. "I love you." She whispered as he fell asleep almost immediately. She watched him sleep before she went about organizing all the junk she brought home from the hospital. She had showered and put on her night clothes which was just a simple silky cami with matching shorts. It wasn't until much later that she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Damon standing there smiling that smile.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey yourself." He sat beside her on the couch. "What are you doing out here?" His hand ran up her leg.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." She touched his face and hugged him.

"I'm not sure what happened but I couldn't focus or think. I was really tired."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better." He leaned away from her to look into her eyes and smiled. "I don't know what I'd have done without you." He saw a tears drip from her eyes.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you." She choked out and hugged him.

He gripped her tight to him and inhaled her scent, Lavender. "I love you too."

"Oh look at me I'm all blah" Rose pulled away from Damon and wiped her eyes.

"If that is the case, blah is the sexiest I've ever seen you." he pulled her into a searing kiss.

"Oh stop it." She put her hands on his lap and felt something rather hard. "Oh and what do we have here?"

"Your smell, your touch and just the way you look turns me on beyond anything else I've ever known."

"Prove it." Rose challenged. "Make love to me Damon."

"With pleasure." He pulled her to him and stood with her. He nearly lost his balance but did his best to cover it up. But she noticed.

"We don't have to..." She began to pull away but was pulled back to him to see a fiery look replacing the disorientation. He put a single finger to her lips.

"Don't. Ever. Think. I. can't .love .you." He led her into their bedroom and pushed her down on the bed and proceeded to show her just how much he loved her, noting every inch of her body to memory again.

...

Damon hadn't been back to school in over 2 weeks. But that didn't stop him from letting the ridiculous Sub grade his student's papers.

Stupid Sub 101: They can be bribed. The school was supposed to hire only those qualified for the position and end up hiring the dumbest of them all.

So he decided on his last day of being away, that he'd visit his class and see exactly what they were up to. What he saw was what he least expected. They were actually studying! He hoped to be catching them listening to music or even not there! But from his count they were all there.

He looked to the Sub and saw the seat empty. Where the hell were they? He had to meet whoever had his class under as much control as if he were there. The class peered up though to see who was coming in.

A voice rang out from the sea of students still seated even with his surprise appearance. "This class is closed right now young man. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I don't know who said that but this is my class." everyone looked between the Sub and their real professor.

A scruffy guy maybe 6'5 stood from the mass of students. "Well hell Bigfoot." The giant man came from the ground which seemed to part for him like the red sea.

"If that's the way you say thank you, then you are welcome you son of a bitch."

"Damon Salvatore." He put out his hand to the man.

"Alaric Saltzman." He pulled Damon into a hug. Damon patted his back and pulled back.

"One of those hugger guys, huh?"

"Man I'm not your inferior or superior. In this class we are equals."

Damon speculated his next answer. "I believe we are going to be good friends."

They noticed the class wasn't studying and glared at the group, who immediately put their heads back in their books.

"Before we can be friends Damon..." Alaric looked him over, "What's your poison?"

"Whiskey, nothing but the good stuff."

"You sure you can drink yet?"

"I'll be fine!"

Alaric and Damon eventually found themselves sitting in a bar after class for lunch break. Damon high fived the bartender. "Joe!" a big burly man with tan skin and muscles going from his head to his feet.

"Kept it warm for you." Joe approached with a bottle with a familiar smell Damon couldn't help but lick his lips. Rose never let him near any of the liquor in the house ever since the accident.

Damon just wanted one single itty bitty shot. Joe happily complied. He made it to round two. Alaric decline the offer to drink. "Joe, he's playing teacher today, can't show up to work…"

The minute after he shot down the second he was having "On the floor" feeling drunker than a skunk Stefan had told him about. Alaric just laughed at him and smiled, "Let get you home light weight."

"I'm not a lightweight. I could drink you under the table. One more!" Put his hand up to Joe.

Joe looked over Damon shocked and surprised how fast his favorite customer was drunk already. Damon could usually handle 10 shots straight before he was even close to the man he was witnessing at the moment. "I'm cutting you off Damon."

Damon didn't think anything weird was going to happen again after the hospital "ghost." But it did. He smelled something coppery and strong. It smelled better than whiskey. He turned his head and saw a young petite brunette woman across the bar eating lunch and she seemed to have cut her finger. He didn't know what brought him to approach her but he did. He ignored the calls from Joe and Alaric. He stumbled a bit but that didn't stop him from reaching her.

"Hello. I see you hurt your finger." He kneeled down to her beside her table and took her finger and looked at the cut. It was quite shallow. She merely sat there dazed and as he talked to her.

"I did on my knife." She pointed to the knife by her sandwich. Her golden eyes went to the knife beside her plate.

"Let me help." He kissed her finger, making her blush.

_Cut her more drink her_

He jumped from her at that point. He didn't know where that thought even came from. He took a napkin and pressed it to the cut. "Just keep pressure on it. It will stop all by itself."

She nodded and smiled an impish smile. "I'm Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to check on you." He walked away from the girl and got the strangest looks from Joe and Alaric.

"What?" He walked the straightest line he could. He glared as the sun hit his face as he walked out. Alaric wasn't far behind him.

Alaric helped him into a black mustang. Once in the car, "What the hell was that?"

Damon looked at Alaric," I don't know."

Don't freak out Damon, "Are you one?"

"One what?"

"Never mind."

"No tell me!"

"Have weird things been happening lately around you?"

"Do you feel different after your accident?"

"There have been a few things."

"Like this?" Alaric placed his hand on his car and the roar of the engine scared Damon.

"How'd you do that?"

"Same way you just smelled the blood from 30 feet behind you."

"I didn't smell."

"You didn't give that girl one look the whole time we were there and you suddenly just knew she had a cut."

"I'm not some freak Alaric."

"Neither am I, but I can control Technology or vehicles with just a touch."

Damon broke down and finally told Alaric about the hospital ghost and smelling the blood.

"Those don't make sense."

"I know! I have been going crazy not telling anyone about it." Damon leaned back in his seat. "I didn't know how to tell my girlfriend that all these things were happening."

"You shouldn't." Alaric pulled Damon to look at him. "She can't know about this."

"But there is someone else to say I'm not crazy!"

"Damon if you want to go on living the normal life you think you have. You can't tell her anything." Damon pushed Alaric's hand off of him.

Damon seemed to be losing his temper, "But I love her!"

"Whoa buddy." Alaric put up his hands. "I've seen some shit but nothing like this for a long time."

Worry hit Damon as he pulled the passenger mirror out. He was shocked to see 2 of his teeth changed. He jumped at his appearance and was about to jump out of the car. But Alaric locked the doors.

"What the fuck?"

"I think I can explain the fangs and smell. But that canteen trick is a new one." Damon sat there confused.

"Help me; I can't go back to Rose like this."

"Let's take you back home and I'll see you later tonight."

Alaric dropped Damon off and even walked him to the door, where he promised to return. Damon paced his apartment waiting for something to happen and hoping Rose wasn't coming home just yet.

He watched the clock for what felt like forever before he finally heard the knock. He looked at the clock to see, 6:50pm. Rose had the night shift at the Children's' hospital. She wouldn't be home until late. He rushed to the door and opened it to see Alaric carrying a laptop and a book.

"I've narrowed this down to one thing Damon." He rushed past Damon looking everywhere.

Damon already knew. All Alaric had to do was say it. "You're a vampire."

"I'm alive I left the hospital with a beating heart." Damon tried rationalizing all of this he did and that's all it came down to.

"I thought this over too. But then how do we explain the fangs and blood?"

"There are more out there Damon. People like us."

"Where are they?" Damon began pacing again. "Why haven't we heard of them?"

"Like myself I'd rather not be found. Do you know what would happen if the wrong people found out people like us existed?"

"We'd be weapons and not people."

"Exactly."

…..

Damon had Alaric leave before Rose got home. He decided the best spot to sit was the living room and wait. He'd wait and speak with her himself.

When she came in at 1am. He waited until she turned on the light. "Rosie." She never wore her scrubs home anymore. She wore a red blouse and jeans. Her hair was up in a bun still.

She jumped out of her skin and turned to see him sitting there in the dark.

"Darling I kept calling earlier and you never answered."

"I went out."

"That's great. "She approached him and kneeled between his legs and leaned forward for a kiss. When he kissed her passionately and almost somberly. She pulled back, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine." He took her hair out the bun and watched her hair cascade like water to her shoulders. He rubbed her scalp. She moaned at his touch.

"Damon honey, I love you."

Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything darling." She put her hand to his face and smiled assuring.

"I need you to test my blood. Look for anything abnormal."

Rose put her hand to his head. "What's wrong is everything ok? What hurts?"

"Nothing." He placed his hand over hers. "I just need this from you."

"Ok I'll take a sample and we will send it in." She nodded and began to stand. He pulled her back to him.

"Don't let anyone know about this. Keep this between us. No one else."

"Ok." She smiled assuring,"I need a shower love. You are welcome to join if you'd like." She walked away from him and looked one last time before entering their bedroom.

Damon saw the fear in her eyes. He wanted to trust her, but he had to admit Alaric's words were coming back to him,

"_You can't tell her."_


End file.
